Midoriya Izuku: In Memoriam
by TheOneHoyle
Summary: Izuku did jump. Would Bakugo take responsability? Would Inko cope? And how would class 1-A react if they discovered the truth? WARNING: Suicide is talked about, as well as its effects on people around it. The full explanation is inside. (Discontinued)
1. In Living Memory

**Disclaimer: I dont own My Hero Academia. (kinda obvious)**

 **Warning: This fanfic touches the theme of suicide. If by any means you are someone who has had experiences with this particular subject, either by experience or by proximity, I would advise against reading this or about reading with caution.**

 **This is my second fanfic, and my second My Hero Academia fanfic**

 **The lines between each segment of the story represent a timeskip. It should be easy to follow when each bit takes place, as it follows the main events of the manga. I tried to represent the characters as truth as I could.**

 _ **Update: This story is meant to be read as a one-shot. The full explanation is in the last chapter.**_

-/-

 _"_ _If you want that much to be a hero, there's a faster way. Jump from the roof and hope that you get a quirk in your next life!"_

The words, ringing in his ears, hurt more each time they were repeated, like a knife in his heart.

The cold wind, hitting him in the face, was liberating.

And for a moment, Izuku Midoriya felt that he would fly. That he would leave the ground and soar, like his heroes. Like him.

Closing his eyes, the youngling known as Deku took a step forward… and fell.

-/-

Bakugo waited outside the Principal's office, hands in his pockets and a million thoughts in his head. He had been called there by his teacher, who couldn't tell what the reason was. He had done nothing! He had told his friends to behave, knowing that any action they made could be traced back to him when he would apply to UA! If this was one of those idiots doing, they would answer to him!

Why, WHY WAS IT TAKING SO LONG?! Small explosions glowed on his hands. He was on his last nerves.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Come inside".

Passing the doorframe, Katsuki recognized the woman sitting in front of the principal as Midoriya Inko. Deku's mother. He remembered her slimmer and taller, though the last could have been more him than her. She was hiding her face on her hands, a handkerchief in between them. Surrounded by water, she was shaking as he took the seat at her right.

"Yes?"

"Young Bakugo, are you aware of what happened to young Midoriya?" asked the principal. Inko started to whimper, and the shaking turn more active. Bakugo watched her before he answered.

"Yes, I'm aware." He answered in a neutral tone.

The principal nodded. "What Mrs. Midoriya and I want to know is…"

Suddenly, a hand shot and took hold of Bakugo's arm. Surprised, he turned to see Inko, with red, puffy eyes, looking at him, pleading. "Do… do you know of any reason why he would… do it?" she asked, with a trembling voice and zero strength behind each word. Bakugo saw those eyes. Saw the eyes that used to know him back then, the eyes of a woman that smiled at him when he was invited to dinner, the eyes of the mother of his once friend. She was asking, no, pleading for an answer. Pleading for some sense in this situation.

But Bakugo couldn't give her any. He couldn't. "No", he stated.

Nodding, the principal allowed him to leave. Pulling his arm free, he walked out of the door without looking back. But if he had looked back, he could have seen the opened eyes of a mother, putting what little pieces she had together.

"He knows", she whispered, to no one but herself.

-/-

The attack on UA had attracted a lot of people to its doors, mainly reporters and some concerned parents. Being kept away by the advanced security system, none of them could so much as approach the line that separated the school with the outside world without a huge metal door automatically closing the gate, with no thought on who it hurt. Such an effective system should have kept the villains away, but the presence of the media was enough prove that it hadn't.

"Here they come! Class 1-A!"

"There he is! Todoroki Shoto, son of Endeavour! He's the one who saved All Might!"

"Miss, smile for the camera!"

Rushing to get some photographs as they exit the school, the media started to trample the students until some robots came through the gate and cut between the crowd, putting a space between them. Class 1-A turned around to the train station, the exception being a tall girl with spiky hair, who was picked up by a limousine. Everyone watched in awe. Bakugo, instead, watched in disgust.

"Damn elitist crow headed bitch" he muttered, clearly pissed. Today had being a bad day, and being outclassed again by the half-and-half bastard hadn't helped.

"Katsuki?" asked a voice. A very familiar female voice. The explosion user turned around to face his living nightmare: Midoriya Inko.

She had made a name for herself. Using what happened to her son, she had started a campaign to abolish mistreatment of non-quirked students in Japan's school system. Supported by some families with non-quirked members, as well as a lot of professional heroes, she had become a prominent political figure. She even dressed the part, in a black, clean suit. However, her face hadn't change. She still looked as if she had been crying. She always looked that way. It pissed Bakugo off every time he saw her on TV.

"What do you want?" asked the young man. It was the first time they had seen each other since the Principal's office.

Taking out a water bottle from her handbag, the green-haired woman took a sip. Bakugo had heard that she was always on risk of dehydration. "I came to try and talk to All Might" said Inko. "I thought his would be a valuable voice".

"Another person you want to control by crying your eyes out, I guess."

"Wha…" said Inko, shocked at Bakugo's level of aggressiveness. Composing herself, she hold back the tears. "Katsuki, I just want to make justice for Izuku, and make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm sure you think the same. You're going to be a hero, after all."

"WELL TOUGH SHIT, THE BASTARD WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE CHOICE!" shouted Bakugo, with enough force to make Inko's eyes start to fill with tears. She fell to her knees, and started crying. None of them move for a couple seconds, until she raised her sight to look Bakugo in the eyes. But she wasn't shocked anymore. There was a weird resolution in her eyes. Sick of that, Bakugo turned around, leaving Inko crying, but with anger in her otherwise calm face.

He thought he hadn't been seen. However, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Do you need help, Miss?" asked a gentle voice. Inko turned to see a brown haired girl and a pink girl, both of them offering hands to help her stand up.

"Yes, thank you, girls" said Inko, pulling herself up. Turning around, she smiled to the girls "I wonder, would any of you know where I could find either All Might or the Principal?"

"Huh? Why is that?" asked the pink girl "Are you from the press, miss?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I'm Inko Midoriya," she said, taking out some flyers and handing them out to the girls.

"Thank you. I'm Uraraka Ochaco, and my friend here is Ashido Mina. Was Bakugo rude to you, Miss?" asked the brown haired girl. She certainly was a bit more formal than her friend, who was reading the flyer already.

"Yes, he was. He used to be a friend of my son" said Inko, a knot forming in her throat at the mention of Izuku.

"Your son…" wondered Uraraka, when she suddenly was shown the business card by Ashido. She had horns, Inko hadn't notice, and black eyes that were open in surprise. After finishing reading the card, taking a last glance at the smile of the boy with green eyes that looked at her from a photo, with a hand covering her mouth, Uraraka returned her attention to Inko. "I… I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't recognized you. I've seen you on TV. And you say Bakugo knew your son?"

"Yes, he did", answered Inko.

"Umm… Uraraka? I think we could take her to see the Principal, and then he could talk to All Might" said Ashido. Uraraka nodded her head in agreement. However, she wasn't done with the conversation.

"Is there any way we could help you, Miss?" she asked with a stern look on her face. "Or at least could you tell us your story?" Uraraka sure knew that something didn't add up. Why had Bakugo shouted at her? And it was a Hero's work to help do the right thing, as All Might had taught them.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure" she said, smiling to the young girls. If only her Izuku had been born with different odds, he could have been a friend to this young ladies, she thought, as she walked with them inside her son's dream school.

-/-

"…she then told me that she thinks he could have been involved somehow"

"Uraraka-san, you can't just take everything as truth! He is our classmate!"

"I must agree with Iida, Uraraka. He may be painful to deal with, but he still is one of us."

Feeling identified by the description, Bakugo turned around and saw Uraraka, Ashido, Iida and class-rep Yaoyorozu glancing at him from the other side of the room. Quickly, they turned their heads. He would have shouted, but it was more trouble than it was worth, so he turned to his books.

"I think I should look into that", offered Iida, in a lower tone so that Bakugo wouldn't hear them. "My brother taught me how to do some detective work, and I can also ask him personally for help. If there's something off about Bakugo, I think I could look into it."

"Thanks, Iida-kun", said Uraraka, seriously. Mina had remained quiet through the whole interaction. When they had talked about what Midoriya Inko had told them, Mina had been the one to conclude that Bakugo may had been a key player in either pushing the kid to do what he did, or to not stop him of doing it. She was repulsed by the idea, and hadn't been her normal self all day. Uraraka, on the other hand, thought that there was some work to do.

"Don't mention it, Uraraka-san. However, I ask of you two to don't treat him differently before I get some conclusions", said Iida. "He's our fellow student, and he's training to become a Hero as much as us. I think that even he deserves the value of doubt."

-/-

"AND START!" shouted Present-Mic at full volume. The first match of the semifinals had started.

"HALF-POWER RECIPRO BURST!"

With a kick to the stomach, Bakugo lost all air in his lungs. He had tried to block, but Iida was too fast. Almost… too fast. He fell a couple of meters behind, closer to the border of the arena.

Looking up, the explosion-quirk user shouted, a sadistic smile appearing on his face "Come at me, Four-Eyes, let's see who is the better hero!"

"YOU ARE NO HERO!" shouted Iida, with a raged expression on his face. Bakugo's smile disappeared. What was he saying? Looking up, he realized how everyone on the stadium started to ask the same question. Had Ingenium's brother lost it?

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS SCHOOL, AND YOU ARE LESS WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A HERO!" shouted Iida at the top of his lungs, his eyes looking at Bakugo like he was scum. Bakugo wouldn't take this anymore. Pulling himself up, he launched himself towards Iida… only to be met to a kick to the face, breaking his nose with the strength of a car, and pushing him back again. Iida… was not holding back. This was his finals. This was what he had been aiming to.

"YOU'RE TALKING SHIT, FOUR-EYES!" shouted Bakugo, spitting blood. However, there was something that was affecting him. He started to recognize a puzzle. A puzzle that had started long ago.

"AM I, BAKUGO? OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IZUKU MIDORIYA?!" Iida stated. Bakugo's eyes opened in surprise. He was in check. But what could he do? The name was out.

Murmurs came from the crowd, everyone talking between themselves. The name was somewhat famous at this point, especially after All Might had gone out to support Midoriya Inko's pro-non-quirked movement. In the midst of the crowd, Uraraka, Mina and Yaoyorozu watched, surprised at how Iida was acting. He had told them he had gotten the last piece of information he needed a couple of minutes before his match, but hadn't disclosed anything. It was now his stage, and they were just spectators.

"Shut up" said a trembling Bakugo. This couldn't be how it went "SHUT UP!" he screamed, jumping towards his opponent. Managing to land a hit on Iida's face, he blew his glasses, breaking them, and pushing back the big guy a large distance.

"YOU ARE THE REASON HE KILLED HIMSELF! YOU KNOW IT! AND FOR A LONG TIME YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING THAT INFORMATION A SECRET TO EVEN HIS OWN MOTHER, AND WHY!? FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH SAKE!" Iida had tears rolling down his cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. Of pure rage. Scum like this claim to be a hero? He was an insult to what being a hero represented, an ideal Iida had tried to reach his whole life. And at this point Iida had had enough. Turning around, he addressed the teachers, and the person that was there with them: Midoriya Inko. He had asked for her to be called that day. She was crying, being consoled by the principal. On Present-Mic's box, both he and Eraserhead looked at the scene without knowing what to think. "I ASK THE STAFF OF THIS FINE INSTITUTION TO DEAL WITH KATSUKI BAKUGO HOW THEY SEE FIT, SO THAT MIDORIYA IZUKU CAN REST IN PEACE!"

"That fucking nerd WON'T RUIN MY LIFE!" shouted Bakugo, pulling himself up and running towards Iida. It didn't mattered what happen after this. Nothing mattered anymore. He was going to kill the person in front of him.

"RECIPRO BURST!" screamed Iida Tenya, with as much force as he could. He threw a kick…

And it connected, cracking Bakugo's jaw.

As he lost consciousness, Bakugo watched a lot of things. He saw Inko crying. He saw class 1-A looking in horror. And he saw Iida, looking down on him, victorious, while he fall to the ground and his senses went off. And he knew, that it all had ended. That there wasn't going back from this. That Izuku had won at the end.

-/-

 **Thanks for reading. If you have any criticism, (or if you** **liked** **it) please, I would love if you leaved a feedback. Sorry for any misspellings, as English is not my first language.**

 **A couple of points, I mainly had Iida be the one who confronted Bakugo because, as it was previously implied, he tends to trust people a lot. Also, if some detective work should be done, he could either do it himself or ask his brother for help. Also, because it is the calm people who, when they get angry, are the most terrifying. And I think of Iida as that kind of person.**

 **Momo is class representative because, if Izuku hadn't entered UA, then she would have been the only student who got any points aparts from him/herselfs (thanks, Todoroki).**

 **Finally, Todoroki is the one who saved All Might because he technically was the one who did it in the story. Also, that would be a punch to Bakugo's ego, and those have to be in a MHA story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, wear your seatbelts. Peace.**


	2. What Came After The Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia (Duh!)**

 **As the story had good reception, and some people showed interest in a continuation of it, I HAVE DELIVERED! A thousand thanks to all of you who favorited, followed and specially those who left a review, as an amateur writer (this is my 2nd fanfic) they mean a lot. Special shoutout to my best friend, who reads it before publication.**

 **Important point to touch on: Although I try to keep the characters as true to Horikoshi's work as I can, this continuity follows the idea of "the butterfly effect". Up to this point, there are a couple of important changes that have to be adressed, all stemming from Izuku's jump, as they do affect the continuity: 1) All Might never met Izuku. However, due to the events in ch.1, he did met Inko. 2) Ingenium never met Stain. He wasn't patrolling, he was doing Tenya the favor of helping with the investigation. 3) All of the changes I adressed at the end of ch.1.**

 **From this point on, the story will focus on Bakugo, and what happened to him after the whole world discovered his role in Izuku's decision. However, on later chapters I will address other characters. Hope you like it.**

 _-/-_

 _"_ _And the winner is… Iida Tenya! By knockout!"_

 _"_ _I win, Bakugo."_

 _"_ _Smooooooooooooooch!"_

The darkness of unconsciousness lifting from his body, Bakugo started to feel how he regain his senses. First it came touch, then smell… and then a feeling of total numbness in his mouth, as well as a fainting taste of blood. Metallic. He had forgotten how long it had been since he felt this. The unconsciousness. The blood.

Those added to defeat.

He had been defeated by Four-Eyes. Not only that, but he had been defeated for good.

Opening his eyes, he was blinded by a strong, white light. Blinking fast, he realized it came from a lightbulb above, on a white roof. Looking at it, he realized how tired he was, far more than after any exercise regimen he had ever done. He stayed there, for a couple seconds, not knowing exactly how to cope with everything his mind was throwing at him.

"Well, you're awake. Sure took your time, didn't you?" said the voice of an old lady.

With all the strength he had on his tired arms, Bakugo pulled himself up and sat down, looking for the voice. He traced it back to a small old lady in doctor clothing, with a syringe on her hair bun. Although he hadn't talked with her before, he knew it was Recovery Girl, the school nurse. She had been at the USJ the day of the villain's attack, treating those of his classmates that had been injured. Her quirk worked on contact, healing the body by using its own boosted healing factor.

"I'm… at the infirmary?" asked a disoriented Bakugo.

Jumping from her chair, Recovery Girl started to walk towards her desk. "Yes, you are. You can stay a bit longer if you want, though I recommend you wait until the final match is over and you get call for your 3rd place tie prize. But hey, whatever you want, young one. I know you're known for being quite the hothead."

Sitting on her desk, she turned, looking Bakugo eye-to-eye. Bakugo's expression, although neutral, had a lot of repressed rage. Knowing what was to come, Recovery Girl was just waiting for the fuse to consume itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping to his feet, the Explosion Quirk owner turned around and, with a single explosion, destroyed the stretcher. Continuing a focused barrage, he continued until soot was all over the floor, and the stretcher was no more than a memory. Panting, with his hair covering his eyes, he fell to his knees, trembling with rage. But what surprised Recovery Girl the most was the sight of a couple of tears, falling down his cheek into the ground beneath him.

Sighing, Recovery Girl approached the boy, grabbing some gummies from her desk. Throwing them on his direction, she got the attention of student, who looked at her with confusion. "Son, you solve nothing by raging, and you definitively don't solve anything by continuing breaking things. Isn't that what brought you to this situation?" she stated as a matter of fact, pissed off by the destiny of the stretcher.

"M-my career… my life… it's over, even before it began" said Bakugo with a broken voice. "No agency will want to even hire me, nor even scout me after this. All because of that damn nerd…"

Sighing, Recovery Girl responded: "Look, kid… I'm no teacher, so I can't tell you what you can do, as I ignore the options myself, nor I can or will make any fake promises to you. What you did was wrong, and it is YOUR OWN FAULT, not young Iida's and definitively not young Midoriya's. Yes, I said it" she affirmed, as Bakugo looked her with open eyes "And nothing will change that. The past can't be changed. But!" she said, turning around to leave the room. Bakugo saw a small TV on the corner of the room, where it was being revealed who the champion was. After a battle of both brains and brawn, Todoroki had beaten Iida, incapacitating him with his ice. Recovery Girl was going to make sure Iida was alright. Holding the door, she looked back to address the youngling for the last time "You have to push forward, in the way of a hero. Plus Ultra" she said, closing the door behind her.

Dumbfounded, Bakugo kept looking at the door, waiting for something to happen. When he realized that no one would come, and that he would shortly be called on stage, he stood up and walked. 'Fuck, I'm so tired' he thought, going out the door into the stadium's hallways. After a short walk, he came to the bottom of the stairs, and he thought about his classmates. Even though he cared more about a rat's ass then the opinion of most of them, he at least had lost the only friend he had there. He doubted Kirishima would look at him any different than Iida had. They were similar in regards of the ethics of heroics.

He decided to wait there until he was called. Alone, the minutes felt like hours.

"Now, EVERYBODY! The tie for third place! TOKOYAMI FUMIKAGE AND BAKUGO KATSUKI!"

As the voice of Present Mic roared throughout the stadium, Bakugo walked outside into the open. The crowd, though clapping, were clearly looking at him, some with neutrality, most with disgust. Frowning, Bakugo walked looking ahead, trying to ignore them. However, knowing that they were the people he had tried to impress… it was a punch to his already wounded pride. With his hair covering his face, he step on the podium at Tokoyami's left, trying to ignore all the professional heroes.

"IN SECOND PLACE, THE ENGINE QUIRK USER, IIDA TENYA!"

The crowd went wild as Iida approached the podium. Not only had his abilities surprised them, but his display of ethics and values had won them over. Some of them were even sad he had lost. Bakugo, clenching his fist, came to the realization 'They like him because of what he did to me'.

"AND FINALLY, IN FIRST PLACE! BRING THE BIGGEST CLAP, JUMP OUT OF YOUR SEATS! EVERYBODY GO CRAZY FOR THE FIRST PLACE, TODOROKI SHOUTO!" With that, the crowd went completely insane. The favorite. The most powerful of them all. The student who had won without even using half his quirk.

Looking up, Bakugo finally saw what he felt should have been his. The voices. The applause. He had lost it all because of Iida. He had lost it all because of Deku. This wasn't how things should have been…

Suddenly, opening his eyes, he realized it. Finally, he saw what really was happening right then and there.

He had lost it all because of HIMSELF.

-/-

After being given their medals by All Might himself, in which he addressed everyone but Bakugo, the students where sent to change into their uniforms and then return to their classrooms, where they would be finally addressed by their teachers. Walking with his gaze locked into the ground in front of him, Bakugo couldn't bring himself to throw any insult, nor talk at the least. The time went like a blur. One moment he was getting off the podium, the next he was entering the locker rooms, the next he was entering his classroom. None of his classmates wanted to say anything to him. Either by discomfort or by distaste, no one wanted even to look at him.

Sitting down on his desk, he just sat there with his medal on his hands, looking at his reflection on it with a grim expression. He barely noticed as Aizawa-sensei stood in front of them and addressed the class.

"…you will have tomorrow and the next day off. I'll organize all the nominations from the pros and present them after the break. Now, be sure to get some rest, as you will need it" concluded Erasure-Head. "Class' dismissed, everyone. Enjoy your long weekend. I need a nap…" He started walking towards the door, when he turned around and added "Oh, yeah, Bakugo, you're wanted in the Principal's office. And don't ask why, let's just go."

Perplexed, Bakugo quickly stood up. Following Erasure-Head, he took a quick glance to see his classmates. Although most of them weren't looking at him, Kirishima clearly turning his back on him, the small group of Iida, Uraraka, Ashido and Yaoyorozu, with the addition of Todoroki and Tsuyu were looking at him, an angry expression in all of their faces. As he went out of the classroom, Iida turned to them. "Do you believe he will be punished?" he asked, a frown on his face. Uraraka didn't like seeing him like that. The Midoriya situation had really affected him.

"I couldn't say" said Todoroki in a cold manner. He had been approached after his victory by Yaoyorozu, maybe the first and only person he talked to, and had practically been included in the group without problems.

"If it was up to me, I would have him expelled" grumbled Ashido, without hiding her distaste for the hot headed boy.

"I don't know, Mina, I don't know…" said Uraraka, her mind clearly somewhere else. "Come on, everyone. Lets hope we reach Mrs. Midoriya before she goes home. I think she could use some support right now."

-/-

Walking behind his teacher, the sound of their steps started to tick Bakugo the wrong way. He hated being kept in the dark. Aizawa hadn't said anything to him after they had exited the class, and they had been in total silence throughout their walk. Not even turned to look at him. If he was going to be expelled, they should at least tell him up front.

"Why are we going to the Principal's?" he asked.

Aizawa continued walking. If he had or hadn't heard him, Bakugo couldn't tell. Erasure-Head was a very hard to read man. Most people couldn't tell if he was saying the truth, lying, joking, or if he knew what a joke was. Though when things were serious, he acted the part, and right now things were tense.

"Why are we going to the PriAUCH!" Bakugo couldn't finish the sentence before Aizawa's scarfs flew in his direction, snared him and pushed him against the wall. Before he realized, he was immobilized and Aizawa was in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes with his quirk activated. Though when he opened his mouth, his voice came in the same neutral tone as ever.

"Listen to me, Bakugo, and listen carefully. One: If it was my decision, you would have been expelled already. Please, don't be stupid and realize there's something more here. Two: Quit the egotistical act. It won't take you anywhere. And three: I'm your teacher. If I said don't ask questions, then don't. I hope it's the last time I have to say that to you. Am I clear?" finished Aizawa.

"Y-yes" said Bakugo, still being held on place by the scarf. How on earth did it restrained him at the same time it pinned him to the wall, he had no idea. It certainly spoke of Erasure-Head's level of expertise.

"Good" finally releasing his quirk and his hold on Bakugo, he pulled his eye-drops from his pocket, applying it. Returning to his hunched posture, he kept walking as if nothing had happened. Bakugo soon followed.

When they reached the Principal's office, Bakugo started to feel anxious. He had already been in a similar situation. And he didn't want for it to go the same. The last thing he needed or wanted to see was Midoriya Inko…

However, when the door opened and he came inside the room, he saw that the people waiting for him where the furry principal, Nezu, and All Might himself, already changed from his hero outfit into a yellow suit. They were sitting in a couch in front of a table, with two chairs on front, at the opposite side of the room from the Principal's desk.

"Ah, Aizawa and Bakugo Katsuki. Please, take a seat. Want some tea?" said the weird animal hybrid as he gestured towards the chairs.

Sitting down, Bakugo couldn't help but glance at both of them. The principal had his permanent smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself as he served the tea. All Might, on the other hand, had a neutral expression. He was smiling in an awkward manner, as if he was being forced to do so. Bakugo frowned. What did they wanted?

"So, young Bakugo… Sure it's a problem we have in our hands, isn't it?" said All Might as the Principal passed him the tea.

Silently, Bakugo took a sip of the tea, thinking of what to say, what to ask. He went for the easy choice "Why haven't you expelled me yet?" he asked.

Sighing loudly, Aizawa face-palmed himself "Bakugo, do you want us to expel you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then why do you still wonder why we haven't done it? If you don't want to be expelled, and we haven't expelled you, don't complain!" Aizawa said, rubbing his eyes.

"Then…" said Bakugo, addressing both man and animal in front of him "what am I doing here?"

"Now, that's a good question" said Nezu, his hands clasping his tea. "Look, young Bakugo. We, as a hero school who have the honor of being known as one of the two best in the country, have sired a lot of heroes. Heroes who nearly all have gone to form the biggest agencies in all the country. Most of the top ten are ex-alumni. However they end up in polls or whatever is their relationship with the public, All Might and Endeavour being two examples that find themselves at opposite side of the expectrum on the latter" he said, nodding to the big man at his side "we are proud to say that after they finished their studies here, they encapsulated the values that we look to instill on the youth. Values like honesty, heroism, honor and bravery. Values that most of the scouter out there are looking for, apart from raw talent. And, more relevant to this conversation, values we don't see in you" Bakugo winced at this statement.

"However, as a school, we don't just pick the students who carry those values, but we also, as aforementioned, instill them. Even though what you did while on your previous school would have had you expelled, as there wasn't any legal action we can't take action on the matter. That being said, we haven't received any nominations for your workplace training. Even though it's normal for that to happen if you didn't acquired a high rank in the Festival, I think all the presents know why it is, isn't it?" he asked, looking straight at Bakugo as both All Might and Erasure-Head nodded. He knew. He was officially the most unpopular student in the Festival.

"And that's where I come in!" said All Might, making all of them jump with his booming introduction. Aizawa sighed, clearly annoyed "Sorry, Aizawa. Anyway, I have brought a solution to our problem, though it needs your consent. If you want to stay in this school, you will have to go through it. I had to talk with an old teacher of mine and an old acquaintance, but if all goes well, then you will have to endure the longest, toughest training of your whole life!"

A smile crept his way into Bakugo's face. He had a chance. And all it would take was training. "Now we are talking. I'm in."

"Hahaha! Knew you would say that. Remember that if it becomes hellish."

Hellish? What was All Might talking about?

"This training will make a hero worth something out of you, young Bakugo. It won't only be a training of your body, but it will be a training of your soul as well! You will become an example of what the term 'Hero' truly stands for, or I am not All Might!" He said, pointing at Bakugo with a big smile on his face. Bakugo could feel it. He could leave all of this behind him and still had a chance at becoming a hero! "And it will start the day after tomorrow!"

"What?" said Bakugo in shock. He thought he had at least 5 more days before the Workplace experience started!

"You will have to make the most out of your extended time! And after that, we hope you'll have become the best version of yourself, and the embodiment of the virtues we expect of you as a student of UA!" shouted All Might, extending his arms to his sides.

"Now, young Bakugo…" said All Might, with a somber tone, looking at him. He could see the blue eyes behind the scowl. The expression left Bakugo cold. What had he jumped into?

"Have you heard of the Nighteye Hero Office?"

-/-

 **Hope you like the direction I've decided to take the story. I will mainly focus on the meaning of being a true hero, and if Bakugo could ever achieve to be one. If you do like it or don't, please, PM me or leave a review, as feedback is the best way I can tell if people like it.**

 **Hope you'll like another chapter! Wear your seatbelts! Peace!**


	3. Day Off?

**Disclaimers: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia (even if I wished).**

 **I try to write the characters as true to Horikoshi's work as possible. They are still themselves, even if in a different situation. This is my 2nd fanfic.**

 **Thanks a lot for your comments on last chapter! The story started as a one-shot, but I'm really happy to see people like the idea of it continuing. 'Welcome' to all new followers! Special shoutout to my best friend, who reads the chapters before publication!**

. . . . . . .

"Nighteye Hero Office, huh?"

Sitting on his desk, in front of his computer, all that Bakugo read on the agency was… perplexing, to say the least. Sir Nighteye, as the hero liked to be called, was a weird individual. His internet profile showed he had been a sidekick to All Might himself, and did showed a very impressive record, even though he had a nearly non-existent relationship with the press.

"The guy doesn't even talk to the press. All conversations are handled by his sidekick Bubblegirl… they've got to be joking, the guy looks like a businessman" said Bakugo, as he read. Yawning, he turned to look at the watch. 10pm. It had been a long, long day. Jumping to his bed, he found himself looking at the roof, and started to think. How the fuck would this hero help him change the public's opinion? He couldn't even change their opinions on himself. More importantly, why this guy? Why would All Might go his way to contact his old sidekick, someone who apparently had only accepted 1 student for internship under him in the last 3 years? Why?

 _'_ _Because All Might is the coolest hero'_ said a voice in the back of his head.

'What? Where the fuck did that came from?' thought Katsuki, in shock. He looked around his room, looking for any possible or impossible source for the little voice, founding nothing. "Great, now I'm going mental. If I start losing it, I'm going full villain with Four Eyes' and beat him to oblivion." He chuckled at the idea of beating him. As his consciousness slipped, he let a sigh, completely drained from the events of that day.

. . . . . . .

 _'_ _All Might is the coolest hero, isn't he, Kachan?'_

 _'_ _Well, I'm going to be the next number one hero! You just wait, Deku'_

 _"_ _Get out of here, you fucking nerd."_

 _'_ _If you want that much to be a hero, there's a faster way. Jump from the roof and hope that you get a quirk in your next life!'_

 _"_ _Idiot, don't say that. Don't… DON'T LET HIM JUMP!"_

 _'_ _Do… do you know of any reason why he would… do it?'_

 _"_ _Yes, because I MADE HIM DO IT"_

Opening his eyes, Bakugo realized he had blown his pillow to ashes. That hadn't happen in years. He had cold sweat soaking his t-shirt. His breath was accelerated, and he certainly didn't felt rested at all. What was the meaning of this? Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was already 7am. Pulling himself up, he sat at the edge of his bed as he brushed his eyes with his fingers. What… he hoped that was a dream. He hoped it was either a fucking dream, or a fucking nightmare. Though why would his nightmares include the green haired bastard, he had absolutely no clue.

. . . . . . .

Sipping on an iced coffee, Bakugo sat outside a coffee store near UA, basking on sunlight. He had gone out of his house after the silent treatment his parents imposed on him had gotten annoying to the point of hurling insults. Only then had her mother shouted back. He had gone out the door without really understanding a word she said, but he didn't need it to catch the gist: after all, his mother had been friends with Inko Midoriya for a long time. She even went to the green haired idiot's funeral, even when Bakugo didn't.

"Backstabbing bitch…" muttered Bakugo, if only for himself.

"Bakugo?"

Turning around to the source of the voice, Bakugo came face to face with Uraraka Ochako, her brown hair held back on a bow, maybe to help her cope with the hot day. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some mid-tight shorts, normal clothing for going out. What was unusual, however, was the fact that she had a frown. Even though she wasn't looking at Bakugo with disgust, she was not happy to find him there. "The fuck you want, round face?" asked Bakugo, cursing himself. He should have stayed at home, even locking himself in his room.

"It's Uraraka. I just wanted to ask you what you were doing here" said the brown-haired girl, clearly annoyed by the nickname. She suddenly turned around, and following her gaze, Bakugo saw she wasn't alone. 10 meters behind her, there was a pair of classmates with her: Ashido Mina… and Kirishima.

Letting out a cruel smile, Bakugo couldn't stop himself from laughing. Oh, this was perfect. "So you came here, and pretend I grab my things and get out of here just because you all arrived? Are you stupid?"

"I never said…" started Uraraka, but Bakugo wouldn't be having any of that. He was done.

"HEY, ROCKS FOR BRAINS!" He shouted, calling Kirishima. This clearly pissed the redhead, as he activated his quirk and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Ashido, who turned around and started talking to him. "OH, YEAH, VERY 'MANLY' OF YOU, YOU COWARD! GO HIDE BEHIND RACOON EYES!"

"SHUT IT, BAKUGO! HE HAS DONE NOTHIN' TO YA, YOU IDIOT!"

Surprised, Bakugo turned to find an enraged Uraraka. She was looking at him with anger in her eyes, any semblance of composure gone. She was so angry, she wasn't even trying to hide her accent.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAID, YOU BITCH?! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"OH, YEAH, YOU GO SAYIN' THAT! JUST LIKE YA KILLED MIDORIYA, YOU SCUM?!"

Shocked, Bakugo looked around, realizing everyone was watching the pair of them. Behind Uraraka, Ashido and Kirishima were looking at her, with open eyes and open mouths. She wasn't acting like herself at all. She had never shouted that way in the time they knew each other.

"Shut up, round face, or else…" said Bakugo, lowering his voice as he started to tremble in rage. His hands at his sides, he started unleashing miniature explosions of his palms, ready to fight if he needed to. Screw the laws against public quirk usage. Screw everyone watching. If Uraraka wanted a fight, he wouldn't just stand there.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Coming out of the store, the owner stood in front of them, hands on her hips. She was looking at both of them with a stern face. "If either one of you start something on my store, I will call the police! So either you both calm down, go away, or I swear I will have the law handle the situation! So, was it going to be?"

Frozen, Bakugo and Uraraka faced each other, as Kirishima and Ashido run to her side. If this was sparring practice, Bakugo could have gone and fight the 3 of them, not caring about the odds in numbers. However, realizing the situation, he chose against it, and, giving a last angry glance to Kirishima and Uraraka, he turned away, walking away from the store.

Feeling how her legs betrayed her, Ochako fell to the ground, his heart rate at a hundred. Even though she had been so angry, now she only felt fear. As Mina hugged her and Kirishima put a hand on her shoulder, she started crying. She hadn't been as frightened as she was now since the villain attack on the USJ. Why? It was just Bakugo, she shouldn't be as scared as she was now… should she?

With Mina helping her up, Ochako found herself been guided towards a table. She sat down and waited, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mina just saw her, not knowing what to do or what to say, until Kirishima returned from the counter with cold beverages for all of them. Handing Ochako an iced tea, he sat down, and both watched as their friend gulped some sips of her drink, stabilizing herself.

"Ochako… are you going to be ok?" asked Mina, worried for her friend. She understood her shouting at Bakugo, heck, she would do the same thing. What worried her most was how her friend had broken after that. She watched as she nodded with puffy eyes, holding her drink with both hands so hard she could see her knuckles.

"I… I f-felt as if he was a-a villain" said Ochako, sobbing, surprising Mina and Kirishima with her statement. Mina didn't had an answer to that. Kirishima, however, punched the table, surprising both girls.

"The bastard…" he said, with hate in his voice "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, Uraraka. I failed as a man. He was right to call me a coward…"

"Hey, hey, Eiji, is not like that at all." Trying to calm him, Mina put her hand on top of his. "The worst thing that could have happened would be if you and Bakugo had gone all-out. You would have been held accountable as well. In any way, you should be accepting MY apologies! I tell you to hang with us to get your mind out of the Bakugo deal, and we ran into him. I think none of us can be held accountable, right?" she finished, giving the boy a smile. Looking back at Ochako, the pink girl felt relieved to see her friend much more composed, giving Kirishima and her a little smile as she nodded to her friend's statement.

"Still… I apologize for not shutting him up. I should have protected you…"

"Oh, come on, Eiji, you're not telling us you think us girls are weak and can't take care of ourselves, are you?" said Mina, mocking him.

"NO! No, by any means! You're both strong and you don't need protection! Still, as a man… no, wait…"

Laughing at him, both girls started to feel the dread of the moment going away. Mina found herself leaning more towards Kirishima, while Ochako laughed at the mumbling red head. Following that with topic after another, the Bakugo problem was nearly forgotten when Ochako had the urge to ask the question that had bothered her since her previous statement.

"Kirishima… you knew him better than anyone of us…"

"I thought I knew him" stated Kirishima, interrupting her. "I can barely say I knew how to deal with the guy, but I understand why you would say that. I'm sorry, please continue."

"No problem. What I'm trying to say is… do you think there's a possibility… that he could turn into a villain?"

As Kirishima thought, he took a sip of his iced coffee. He thought for a while, which worried Mina and Ochako. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came with the answer. "That's a difficult question. For one, what the guy loves more than his own reflection is winning. That's his drug. He wants to prove that he's the best. By being a Professional Hero, you can achieve that by being number 1, as All Might sensei. People will then look up to you and celebrate you, and that is what I think he wants the most. However, by being a villain… you remove that drive. You can't be 'number 1 villain', there isn't something like that. And even if you found yourself at the top of the criminal world, then they would send the number 1 hero against you, and who are people going to root for?" He sighed. This was a hard subject. "However, even if I want to, I can't say 'he will never become a villain'. Why? Because I can't say it for myself. Now, hear me out on this one!" He said, looking at his friends, who had covered her mouths after hearing that statement, Mina jumping away from him. Ignoring the fact that the latter pained him, he explained himself.

"I once read in a book, a fiction one, written before quirks appeared, that all it takes for someone to become a villain is one bad day. You can walk the path of righteousness all your life, but, if one day a mugger decided to kill your partner, you could go ballistic and try to kill him, and every single person that was involved in that action. And, by that point, you're no longer a hero. By acting out of vengeance, you're no longer following society's rules. And, if by any means you continue by that path, no matter what drove you to it nor what code of ethics you follow… then you're a villain, and no more than that." Finished, Kirishima looked at both girls, trying to see if he had succeeded in expressing his point, worried that they could take it the wrong way.

A couple of minutes passed in pure silence, Ochako deep in her own thoughts. Worried he had messed her up, Kirishima opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a hand fell on top of his head, with force.

"Brains AND brawn! Now, aren't you a cutie?" laughed Mina, clearly trying to ease them up. Laughing the tension off, they continued their afternoon until they realized the sun had set, and decided to call it a day. Going out of the store, Ochako realized she was going in a different route, saying goodbye to her friends. "Accompany her home, Kirishima!" she shouted, winking at him, making them both blush, Mina blushing a purple color. She smiled as she saw them walking away, Kirishima putting an arm over his childhood-friend's shoulders, and she hugging him in return. The afternoon had been a weird kind of success, even if not a complete one, in taking his mind away from his former friend.

Walking home alone, with music blasting through her headphones, Ochako started to wonder about what Kirishima had said. If she saw it one way, he was right: one bad day, or a number of them, was all it took to turn one away from the good path. It depended on how strong was a person's own conviction, after all. Seeing her friends, she could even say she knew that losing the pink girl could be enough to make Kirishima go down that road. About herself, she thought that maybe losing her parents would be that kind of push, as she didn't had that one person she could say mattered the world to her. However, as she unlocked her apartment's door, a single question burned in her mind like a fresh tattoo:

Had the day before been so bad, that it could push Bakugo down the road of evil?

. . . . . . .

 **There was... a lot I wanted to say in this chapter. I did found a bit of trouble about starting it, having to erase nearly all of it after I realized a scene I had thought of between Bakugo and his parents went nowhere. Then I wanted to jump directly into the Workplace experience, but realized I had written myself into a corner by saying 'the day after tomorrow', which also made sense in-story, as you have to let your muscles rest for at least a day after a physical competition, so that was a no-go.**

 **Finally, I found myself bored by UNI work and not knowing what to write, so I went out for a walk... and realized that was a way to continue the story in a organic manner. Funny were inspiration comes from, huh?**

 **As for Mina and Kirishima... well, Mina and Ochako are very close in this continuity mainly because they were together during the USJ arc, and then they were together when they met Inko. Friendship ensued. Then, as last chapter clearly affected Kirishima, a worried Mina, who knew him from before, ask him to hang out with them to take his mind out of the problem. And finally, Kirishima surprises them by analizing the matter in a way a comic book fan would (and he always seemed to me as a comic book fan, if not a former one). Then the ship wrote itself and I realized it was stronger then me, so I left it there (I feel that is something that could happen in canon, not so farfetched as some others I've seen. It also won't impact the story nor I think I will touch on it for a while, if ever).**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter! Follow, favorite, and/or leave a review! They do mean a lot! Wear your seatbelts! Peace!**


	4. Enter the First Circle

. . . . . . .

 _'_ _JUST LIKE YA KILLED MIDORIYA, YOU SCUM?!'_

 _"_ _I didn't kill him, you bitch. He killed himself!"_

 _'_ _YOU'RE THE REASON HE KILLED HIMSELF!'_

 _"_ _Shut it, Four-Eyes, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!_

 _'_ _If you want that much to be a hero, there's a faster way. Jump from the roof and hope that you get a quirk in your next life!'_

 _"_ _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

Panting, Bakugo found himself sitting down on his bed, his hands in front of him in a defensive stance, the feeling of an incoming-explosion all throughout his forearms. Urging it down, he sat on the edge of his bed, steading his breath. The cold sweat on his forehead, on his head, the shaking... That nightmare sure had been more… vivid, than the ones before it. Hell, he remembered all of it.

"Fucking green idiot, leave me alone!" he shouted, as he stood up and walked to his room's window. Watching a roaming cat illuminated by the street lights below, he reached to grab his alarm clock. 3am. He had to be in UA at 10 o´clock. He better catch some fucking sleep before it.

"Nighteye, Aizawa, an extended Workplace experience… fuck all of it" he said, watching how the cat run off into the shadows. "Hell starts today" he said, letting out a tired sigh.

. . . . . . .

"We are here" announced his mother as she parked in front of the main gate. No shit.

"Yeah"

"I hope they can help you get over this"

"Ok"

"Katsuki"

Turning around, Bakugo watched his mother. Her faced, clearly concerned for him, was also stern, in a way that told him she didn't want to argue, nor she would stand being in an argument. "The hell you want?" asked Bakugo, eager to get out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, his mother looked at him in the eyes "We all want the best for you. Me, your dad, your teachers. Please, understand that"

Opening the door and grabbing his backpack, Bakugo looked at her one last time. "Sure" he said, as he closed the door and walked towards the front gate.

Watching his son go, Mitsuki could only think about the gravity of the situation. Not only was it a miracle that he hadn't been expelled, it truly said a lot about UA how they were willing to try and help him. However, the main problem there was Bakugo. As much as she loved him, he could certainly be… hard-headed, too much for his own good. He would oppose himself to any change, and she hoped his teachers would be willing to keep trying for his sake. Turning on the engine, her thoughts went to Midoriya Inko. Her old friend, though she was sure as hell that she wouldn't want to see any of them in her life. She would be furious, and the worst part was that Mitsuki couldn't say she was wrong.

As his mother drove away, Bakugo stood there for a minute, thinking about what waited inside. He had received a mail which indicated him that he would have to be present at Gym Gamma at the appointed hour, and that it was ok to be on casual clothing, though he was recommended to dress clothing fit for exercising. Apart from that, the mail didn't mention Nighteye or All Might. Just that he had to meet Aizawa there. "Maybe the emo-mummy will have me run some laps" he chuckled, as he entered the campus.

As he walked, he was surprised to find some students in there, fully uniformed and taking part in normal school day activities. Even though it was Friday, he expected everyone to be resting after their respective Sports Festivals. Apparently only First Graders took so many free days after it. Funny how they didn't realize they were being spoiled.

Finally, he reached Gym Gamma. Opening the door, he realized it was an empty, closed structure, with no visible training equipment or any equipment whatsoever. Looking his watch, he realized he was 5 minutes before scheduled. "They better not have me waiting" he mumbled in anger, as he took some steps inside and sat against a wall, leaving his backpack on the ground.

The ensuing 5 minutes passed at snail speed, until, at the exact moment his clock showed him the change from 9:59 to 10am, the door opened, and in came the weirdest group Bakugo had seen in his life.

Dressed in a well-kept business suit, Sir Nighteye was a unique individual, even among heroes. He walked with a rectitude that would make Iida Tenya jealous. He stood at exactly 2 meters tall, and when his eyes finally found Bakugo, he was glaring at him through his glasses. Following him, the next 4 characters didn't disappoint the shock the former generated. First came Aizawa, whose appearance any day of the week couldn't be considered normal. He was wearing his hero outfit. 'Really, does he own anything else, or just multiple copies of it?' thought Bakugo. Second, entered a very small old man. He was wearing a hero costume at least, though not one that rang any bells with Bakugo. A yellow cape, yellow boots and gloves and white at the torso except for a yellow belt, with his face covered in a black mask and a cane in his left hand, he was the shortest out of the group by a long shot, all the others being at least taller than Bakugo. He was followed by a blond student with simple face, by far the most muscular of the bunch, who was smiling from ear to ear. For some reason, his plain face and smile made Bakugo have an instant dislike of him. What was he doing there? And finally, in came a skinny, almost skeletal man with long, un-kept blonde hair, and scowl that covered his eyes on shadows. He was the tallest of them all, but hunched, clearly taking out tens of centimeters out of his height. He was wearing a normal suit. Bakugo DID recognize him. He was alongside the teachers during the Festival, making him most likely working in administration. Was he going to supervise his workplace experience?

As the five of them stood in front of him, Bakugo jumped on his feet. Nobody said a word as all of them analyzed each other. Apart from Aizawa and Sir Nighteye, who were they? Bakugo didn't understand what an old man was doing there, and the simple presence of the student was a head-scratcher. The administrator sure didn't had any reason to be there as well.

After a long, awkward minute, Aizawa broke lines with the rest of them, and walked to Bakugo's side. As Bakugo turned, wondering what was he doing, he received a shove in the head with so much strength it bend him. Looking up with difficulty, he saw them bending as well, the student clearly confused by what was happening, although still smiling. "Salute, Bakugo. Goddammit, do you know what manners even ARE?" said Aizawa, as Bakugo struggled to straighten up.

"Fuck! Hello!" grunted Bakugo, after which Aizawa let him free.

"Young Bakada, is it?" asked the old man, not to him but to the skeletal man.

"Bakugo Katsuki" corrected the man, and, looking at Bakugo, he addressed him "Young Bakugo, this are Sir Nighteye, former sidekick to All Might and Professional Hero, head of the Nighteye Hero Office. The veteran is Gran Torino, a Professional Hero and a former teacher of UA and mentor of All Might himself. The student is Mirio Togata, one of the most prominent promises of this school at the date, and currently an intern at Nighteye Hero Office. And you know Aizawa" finished the man, nodding towards the man behind Bakugo. Bakugo had more questions than before. If clearly two of them had connections to All Might, why wasn't he here? Why was Aizawa here instead? He still saw no reason for the student to be present, and, over all, it hadn't escaped him that the mysterious man hadn't presented himself.

"Well, I leave him in your more than capable hands" said the man, nodding at each of them one last time, putting a hand in the Togata's shoulder as the student beamed at him, and walking away. Bakugo felt the urge to ask, however, he had a lot of questions already. 'There is no point in generating more', he thought, as the skeletal man closed the door of the Gym behind him.

"So, young Bakugo… you understand why we're here, right?" said Sir Nighteye in a calm, neutral voice.

"They said you could help me get out of this mess" said Bakugo.

"But you realize I have no obligation to it, right?" said Sir Nighteye, examining him behind his glasses. As he talked, the senior student started to walk away from the group. "If you do this hard, you'll just make it harder for yourself. Therefore, I expect your cooperativeness, understand?" he asked, as the student fidgeted with something on the walls, which make a drawer pop out of it. From there he took folding chairs and a folding table, and was carrying them to them without any visible strain.

"Then why would you do it?" asked Bakugo, watching the student as he approached them.

"Call it 'a favor for an old friend'. An old friend who has your best interests at heart" said the old man, Gran Torino. "Thanks, Togata" he said as he received a chair from the former, and sat down, massaging his back. "Look, kid, right now we are the best choice you've got. So you can either take the seat Togata is offering you and sit down… or you can walk out that door and never set foot in UA again. What's it going to be?"

Watching him, Bakugo could see every single teacher or adult that had said the same. Only one opportunity. Do this or don't do anything at all. "I'm fucking in, old man" he said, with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?"

"THE FUCK?!"

The fucking old man had been 100% serious one moment and was now senile at 100%! Not only that, the businessman had a slight smile on his face and the Ness-looking student was laughing his ass off. Looking at his side, Bakugo was hoping to see Aizawa at least being somewhat serious… and he found him already on his sleeping back, fast sleep.

Oh, yeah, surely they were the best choice… or a fucking joke.

"Oh, come on, Bakugo-kun, you must admit that's hilarious!" said Mirio with a smile, giving Bakugo slaps on the bag at record speed. Oh, this fucker was getting on his last nerves.

"SHUT IT, TINTIN! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was it. Everyone roared in laughter at that single comment, leaving Bakugo in a state of anger. They weren't hiding they were laughing AT HIM.

"We will have to take you up on that promise, boy. Maybe later, though I bet is going to be hilarious hahahaha!" said Gran Torino, clenching his stomach. "Ok, ok, everyone calm down hahaha… Fuf, I needed that. But let's get down to business. Nighteye?"

"Yes. Young Bakugo, tell us, as we need to hear it from you: why are you here?"

And so Bakugo told everything. Izuku, his life in middle school, and how everyone had found out and thought that he was responsible. Seriousness felt on the room as the 3 of them heard and Aizawa snored.

"God… what did you DO, dude?" said Togata after Bakugo finished.

"Shut it, Goldilocks"

"What happened, Mirio? He isn't here for us to keep putting the blame on him. I think he has had enough of that" said Nighteye, looking at his protégé.

"Sorry, Sir, it's just… I knew a quirkless boy back in middle school. During summer before my last year, I learnt he suffered the same fate as young Midoriya. It… hits a bit close to home"

Nodding, Nighteye turned to Katsuki "Listen, young Bakugo. Do you know of the times where quirks first appeared?"

"Ummm… yeah, the basics. There was a decline in progress, as governments didn't knew how to deal with the quirks. A lot of the first quirked where criminals. Heroes arised and society learnt to accept quirks, isn't it?"

"Well, kiddo, that's not the full story" answered Gran Torino "Back in those days, quirked people were discriminated, looked down like animals by the non-quirked majority. They were prosecuted, attacked on a daily basis, and that made some of them resort to villainy, even though all of them were branded as criminals. Now, see that scenario: you, with your powerful quirk, against a large majority who despises you, non-quirked all of them. What would you do?"

Bakugo frowned and folded his arms, not knowing where this was going "I would kick their assess"

"Now invert the situation. Take away your quirk and give it to them in all shapes and sizes. They despise you for absolutely no reason, making you feel like you're the problem, not them. Now, that's the situation were Midoriya found himself in. You see the problem there?"

Bakugo was left speechless. He had never been scared of a fight, but he knew that was because of his quirk's nature. If he had gone against someone like Todoroki from day one, without any previous studies on him… he would have been overwhelmed.

"Well, kiddo, at least your silence lets us know that some information has penetrated that thick skull of yours hehe" said the old man as he jumped from his seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find some takiyaki. Leaving him with you, Nighteye! Try to not kill him! Don't start until I'm back!" and with that, he walked away, humming a tune.

"Kill me? What the fuck is he saying?" said Bakugo, looking at Nighteye directly.

"Oh, yes, the first part of our program is done. _Making you understand your position in contrast to the one of the kid you wronged_. At least with that you will understand the weight of your actions, and that you have to face some responsibility for them. Now, to the second part of the program. You have a powerful quirk, no one will deny you that. I think that out of your class the only one with more raw power than you is Todoroki Shoto, but that can be expected from the son of Endeavour. So, you will face Mirio here on a simple sparring match, with you going all out." He said, looking at both students. Katsuki turned towards the blonde dude. He wasn't going to lose. He had enough defeat for a lifetime. Now, he was going to pummel Ness into the ground, and take away that idiotic smile out of his face.

Looking at Bakugo, Togata smiled and give him a thumb up, somewhat resembling All Might "Let's do our best, Bakugo-kun!"

Oh, he was going to do his best. And he was going to win!

. . . . . . .

 **I wasn't that sure about this chapter (main reason why it's so late) as it is a slow one and nothing big happens, but the good news is: I now have a clear course I want the story to take. I have plenty of ideas of things I want to do, though how I'm going to write them remains to be seen.**

 **The bad news are that Uni has my days filled with work, and the times I get to write are very spaced out and short. I can't promise a quick new chapter, but, as stated before, it will come eventually, even if the next 2 weeks are hell to me.**

 **On the other hand, I've had a couple of ideas for some oneshots I'm very pumped to write! All are BnHA fanfics (with one being a crossover, but that one will take a little more time), so I hope you like them when they eventually come, and, as they are oneshots, I expect them to be easier to write than Izuku Midoriya: In Memoriam. They are also more light than this one hahaha. So I hope they have good reception. Thanks a lot to all the people who followed and favorite this story, and thanks a lot to those who left comments. Special thanks to Neo, who has commented every chapter so far.**

 **So, I'll see you next time, either in this story or another one. Peace!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note**

These are never good, I know

I've now been on this site, both as a reader and as a writer, for months now, (though would be hard to know how many, mainly due to a progressive loss of memory I've been having, but that's my problem so don't want to bore you with it), and a very important thing I've learned from interacting with different authors as well as reading about the development of different fics is to never play the crowd-pleaser. If one wants to write a story, it should be the story you hope to write, no matter what everyone thinks. If you want to write an angsty story, write an angsty story. If you want to write the yaoiest BakuDeku ever to be conceived on this side of the internet, go ahead. If you want to write one-shots, then do that.

And this story fells on the latter. I've spent hours each week in front of 2 paragraphs for a chapter I don't want to write. This story started as a one-shot because I wanted to read a story that addressed a what-if I had some interest on, and to be honest I'm very proud of the result, even if it's clear it's some of my early-work. But the chapters after it were only done to be a crowd pleaser. I was so pumped up by the positive reception I had gotten I wanted more. And I committed a mistake that I recommend everyone to avoid: Don't write a story to please. Write it because you want to.

One shouldn't write for the reward (attention, impact, feedback, etc) but for the joy of writing itself. The reward, or the lack of it, comes after.

I'm very sorry to say this, especially since one of you actually PM me to ask about this fic, but I'm going to stop writing it, or even attempting to. Will I ever go back to it, read it and add something? Dunno, the future is always a mystery. Do I regret having written this fic? Not at all. Like everything in life, it's an experience that adds to make me the man I am today, and I learn about it, so I welcome it. I will leave the story as it is, but will add a small note on the first chapter, as I want for it to still stand as a one-shot.

I hope you understand, and I hope you like what I write on the future.

TheOneHoyle


End file.
